


Hetalia Oneshots (R Edition)

by LittleMissCactus



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: The NSFW version of my PG-13 Hetalia Oneshots collection. Feel free to request anything you'd like.





	Hetalia Oneshots (R Edition)

How did we even end up here? There was something about a meeting, and... god, I can't think with his mouth on my throat! I try to come up with something witty to say, that all that comes out is a weak groan. I'm vaguely aware that we're naked, or at least topless. I should be shoving him away, shouldn't I? That would be the decent thing to do. Hell, I hate him! Why would I let him... let him... But when I feel his hands slide up my chest, I know that right now, it doesn't matter.

"Lars, wait..." There's still something that's bothering me. The second I speak, his hands shoot away from my chest as if they had been burnt.

"I'm sorry, I... I should go..." Lars stands up, but I grab his hand.

"Don't!" I hate how desperate my voice sounds. "I... I just want to make sure we're clear. This doesn't... mean anything. You're still a damn bastard."

A wry smile crosses his lips and he slowly settles down again. "Of course. But you know, I get the feeling that this is a... healthier way to get out aggression than fighting."

Before I can ask him what he means, his lips attached to my chest and I gasp, letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak when his teeth graze over a nipple.

"Careful!"

Lars just laughs and trails burning kisses down my sides, stopping right at my pelvis. "This isn't my first time, you know." A pause. "This... isn't yours, is it?"

"Of course not! Do I look like a virgin to you?" At this point, though, I'm too goddamn horny to be offended.

"Hm. You never know."

My vision goes white when I feel his rough hand slide down my pants to give my cock a couple firm strokes.

"Why the hell are you so good at this?!" I hope I sound angry, but I think it just came out like a whine.

"Are you expecting me not to be?"

"Stop saying weird stuff and just answer me-" I'm cut off by a moan when his lips are suddenly wrapped around my cock. "Shit..."

He pulls away too soon, though, and slowly removes my pants and boxers in one quick motion.

"Hey! Give me some warning!"

Lars ignores me and slides a slick finger into me. When did he have time to lubricate his fingers? Fuck, I don't even care anymore. I'm practically twitching at this point. I need this. I need  _him_. By the time I'm thoroughly stretched, my eyes are already rolled back and I'm not even sure I could tell you my name if you asked me. Fucking bastard. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Are you ready?" he asks in that smug-ass tone and  _fuck_ , I don't know if I want to punch him or kiss him. I barely manage a nod, and I suddenly feel something thick being pushed into me.

"S-slow... sl-slower..." I manage. I can barely handle this right now and it feels like I'm being split open.

Sure enough, Lars pauses and just looks down at me while I collect myself.

"You good?" His tone is surprisingly gentle for once.

"Yeah... yeah, I just... needed a minute. I'm good now..."

I let out a broken moan when he finally starts to move again. I can feel him brushing up inside of me and I it feels like my brain is short-circuiting. It's too much pleasure for me to process, but fuck, I never want it to stop.

"Oh, fuck... Lars..."

I try to squirm beneath him, only to realize that he has my hands pinned above my head. When had that happened? Before I can bring myself to ask, the question is gone from my mind in another wave of searing pleasure.

"You're so cute when you're being fucked," Lars growls, and god, I never thought I could be so turned on by that idiot's voice.

"Please... more..." Oh, this is just humiliating. In a way, though, the humiliation just makes the situation all the more intense, and I somehow find myself liking it.

When Lars obliges and picks up the pace, I'm suddenly glad that he has my hands pinned, because otherwise, I would probably injure myself by thrashing around and hitting my head. At this point, I have no idea what he's saying. All I can hear is my blood rushing in my ears and the squelching sound of his cock slamming into me. I'm somewhat aware of soft praises, though, and it makes me vaguely happy despite not knowing exactly what he's saying.

Without warning, the pleasure suddenly hits a sharp spike and I cry out as I feel my own cum splatter on my chest. Soon afterwards, I'm aware of being filled by a similar substance. It's a few minutes before I'm fully aware of my surroundings again.

"Lars... Oh my god..."

Lars chuckles and pulls out, leaving me feeling far too empty.

"I think we'll have to do that again soon."


End file.
